


Almost

by RarePairGremlin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Art, M/M, New Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles, some inner conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: "You fell asleep.""M'no... Didn't.""You did," he bit his tongue, using the momentary pain as a distraction before his lips betrayed him once more with a smile. Sitting up a bit more so he wasn't leaning so heavily on them he added, "If you're going to sleep do it at your place."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sleep While Snuggling Up (Not 100% sure as this is what a translator said it is)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/688120) by @Teq_109 on Twitter. 



> Hey babes! Surprise fic during my hiatus (which will be lasting a while sorry). Please go give the artist and their art some major love, they're so talented and deserve all the love and attention (click the inspired by link twice to view it over on Twitter or see notes below for a direct link!). I hope you guys enjoy this little random, self-indulgent fic. Stay safe and healthy and I'll see you guys once I'm in a more stable and healthy mental space. Much love and good vibes 💜 🖤 🤍
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

They were meant to be watching a movie, spending time together - y'know, doing all that gross lovey-dovey shit most new couples are supposed to do - but Kei could hear how slow Shouyou's breathing was becoming. Could see how their form was slowly slumping forward away from him before jerking, their back bumping against his chest. Shuffling carefully so he wouldn't disturb them too much he shifted his weight to his arm as he peered over them to glance at their face. Sure enough, their eyes were closed and their lips were softly parted, tiny almost-snores leaving them with every deep exhale.

Smirking, he snaked his free arm around their waist as he pushed himself flat against their back. Shouyou snorted - he had to bite back a snicker - themself awake and turned sleepily to look at him over their shoulder. It took them a second longer to blink their eyes open and he quickly buried his face into their shoulder to hide his smirk before they noticed. His nose brushed the bare skin just above the neck of their shirt and he took a self-indulgent breath in, sighing contentedly at the scent of his teakwood soap on them. 

It both annoyed yet pleased him when they showered at his place. On one hand, they smelled like him which, in a weirdly possessive way, marked them as his. But on the other hand, his products were used up twice as quickly because they always used a little too much. 

"Mm?"

Turning his nose so he could focus better he wiped the smirk off his face, lifting his chin until it rested on Shouyou's arm. They yawned as he spoke.

"You fell asleep."

"M'no... Didn't."

"You did," he bit his tongue, using the momentary pain as a distraction before his lips betrayed him once more with a smile. Sitting up a bit more so he wasn't leaning so heavily on them he added, "If you're going to sleep do it at your place."

"But 'm comfy. And warm."

"You can be comfy and warm at home," He thought his words were simple enough, harsh without the bite behind them, but he felt his deadpan waver as they turned and smiled widely at him. A flutter swept through his chest, settling in his stomach where it created a nauseated-fluffy sensation the longer he stared at the smile. Kei could feel the heat creeping its way up to his neck and all he could think was 'shit' as they spoke in a teasing, semi-giggly voice.

"Are you jealous Tsukki?" rolling onto their back their smile increased until the caught a glimpse of their gums. A flush crossed their cheeks, delicate, the barest hint of pink but enough to bring out the tiny freckles splattered across their nose. His breath caught in his throat and he struggled to swallow around it as they lifted their head, face drawing too close to his. 

Unwilling to let them break his demeanor so easily, Kei resorted to the only tactic he could think of. It was childish, it was petty, but it was also one of Shouyou's few weaknesses he could use against them if he needed to. And this was a 'need to' moment. 

The shrill sound of Shouyou's laughter mixed with their gasping pleas. It filled the room, completely drowning out the movie that was now forgotten and shifted the atmosphere from gentle to loud and bright. He couldn't help the smile that lifted his lips this time, barely noticed it if he's honest, as his fingers danced over their most sensitive spots over and over until their eyes pricked with moisture and their cheeks bloomed with color. 

It ended as quickly as it started. Shouyou sucked in a lungful of air and shouted at him to stop and he did. They rolled away from him, not quick enough that he didn't notice the pout, but enough that he actually felt a pang of guilt. They didn't necessarily hate being tickled, but they didn't enjoy it either. He supposes that's normal though, he doesn't think he'd enjoy it either. 

His eyes trail away from them as they pull themself into a little ball. He wonders what he's supposed to do. Apologize? He sucks at those. Crack a joke? All the ones he knows would just sound insulting and he doesn't actually want them mad at him. He knows they're not, not yet anyway. If they were they'd be facing him, confronting him about it because the one thing they don't do is back down from their feelings. Sometimes he wishes he could do that. It's something he admires about them, their ability to just let themself *feel*, embrace it all and go with it wherever it leads them. They don't let fear overshadow their emotions like he does. 

He didn't notice the frustrated sigh he released. The sound had Shouyou turning to glance at him, the pout still evident on their lips. The crease on their brow lessened though, muscles relaxing, as they watched the unfiltered inner struggle crossing Kei's face. Nibbling on their lip a bit, Shouyou took only a second to debate whether or not they should let it go. When they noticed the sadness creeping into Kei's eyes they rolled toward Kei. Without saying anything, and without wiping the pout from their lips - they weren't that forgiving yet - Shouyou fisted some of Kei's shirt and gave it a soft tug to gain his attention.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Kei stared at Shouyou. The room was nearly silent again, the only sounds filling the space was the credit music to the movie and their breathing. The sheets rustled as he settled further back on his elbow, testing the waters so-to-speak. When Shouyou's only reaction was to flick their eyes at him then away he laid down.

Closing his eyes as Shouyou moved closer, their head laying on his arm as he turned himself to face them, he allowed himself to give in this time. Even if it made his heart race, even though it made his skin tingle and feel tacky with nervousness. If they noticed they didn't say anything as they laid their cheek against his chest. Not that they'd ever say anything. He's almost convinced they'd never judge him.

Almost.

Wrapping his arm around them, not touching them with his hand like he wants to - his fingers twitching with the urge to rub against the expanse of their back, wanting to feel the warmth of their skin leeching through their shirt - he opened his eyes. Tilting his head to he can just barely see a fraction of their face over the fluff of hair he whispers, "I... Like you, Hinata Shouyou." He can't say what he wants to, but from the way they smile as they look up at him, their gaze meeting his, they already know what he actually wants to say.

**Author's Note:**

> Direct link to artwork [ HERE ](https://twitter.com/Teq_109/status/1304636483702194177?s=20). Again, please go give them some love! Thanks for reading and I'll hopefully see you guys soon.


End file.
